Total Drama: Big Brother
by Clockwork Princesss
Summary: We all know the ways of Total Drama right? Well kiss all that good bye because there's a new twist this season! There'll be violence, romance, humor, and most of all...drama! So send in your apps to have a chance to win one...million...dollars! Apps are currently closed.
1. Intro's!

Lights shined and music blared as the first ever episode of "Total Drama: Big Brother" was getting ready to air. Chris was offstage, shuffling through his notes while sipping some coffee. He started to slip on a rather tacky blazer when a timid looking intern approached him.

"Uh, Mr. McLean? I h-have some bad news..." She squeaked. Chris drummed his fingers on the table impatiently.

"Well what is it? You have the worst timing ever, like hello? Can't you see I have a show to host. Literally in a minute!" He gestured dramatically to the set and the anxious studio audience.

The intern tugged on her collar and avoided his gaze. "Well, um, the airport just phoned us and...it seems that the contestants flight's been scheduled to arrive about half an hour late."

Chris stood there emotionless for a few seconds before flinging his arms out in frustration. "Are you messing with me?! Because there is a bunch of viewers, and the _producers_ who are expecting these fourteen teens here. Right. Now!". He shooed the poor girl away and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, Okay! I can handle this. I am the host with the _most_. I can fix this" He mumbled._  
_

He put on his signature smile and walked onstage, immediately greeted with cheers. "Hello, I'm Chris McLean, this season's host of Total Drama! By now I'm sure you've all heard of the new twist...the contestants will be thrown into the Big Brother house!" He gestured to the entrance, and projected on the screen next to Chris, were pictures of the spacious bedrooms/kitchen/living room/ and etc.

One man in the crowd hollered obnoxiously, "Bring out the contestants already!". Chris laughed stiffly and sat there silently for a second before getting a brilliant idea.

"Actually random man, their flight hasn't arrived yet but-" Several _boo's _interrupted him .

He put his hand up and grinned. "_But, _I have camera's set up in their plane, so we can watch that !" The audience was pleased and began to holler again.

Chris took a seat bearing a proud grin. "Yes I know, I am pretty much a genius. But let's get back to the show! SOMEONE SWITCH TO THE PLANE CAMERA'S!".

Interns quickly got to work, and now a live telecast inside the small plane was on the large television screen.

...

**Meanwhile on the plane**

Due to the small size of the plane, pairs of two were crammed next to each other in both rows. The front seats were occupied by a tall brunette girl and an equally tall red-haired guy. The awkward silence was making the girl uncomfortable, so she just played with the hem of her coral sweater and traced the stitching of her navy blue skirt.

Brian, who happened to be the red-head, was feeling just as nervous. He had his hands jammed into the pockets of his green hoodie, but decided to take out a manga book to read, adjusting his black framed glasses. He didn't notice Caroline, the brunette, examining Brian's freckles and worn out jeans with her large curious brown eyes.

"S-so..I just wanted to introduce myself, sitting next to you and all...um I'm C-Caroline" She said to try to kill the awkwardness.

Before Brian could reply, the sound of an airhorn blared throughout the plane. It specifically came from the mid-section where a tattooed raven haired girl, who had her hair styled in a short boyish haircut with the tips dyed white, and a lanky blonde guy. The blonde had taken out an airhorn out of his red flannel shirt, then subtly placed it in the seat next to him.

The tough looking girl, also known as Stacy, sat right on the airhorn causing the plane to look at them with annoyance and Jason (the blonde) to laugh obnoxiously. Stacy abruptly stood up, and her heavily pierced face twisted into pure anger.

"What the hell?! You think this is funny dumbass? Well you won't be laughing when I kick you in the nuts!" She exclaimed.

Jason gulped and pointed shakily at Stacy's bionic leg. "But your leg's made of metal or whatever, isn't that an unfair advantage? I mean c'mon, it was just a joke!"

Stacy suddenly got self-conscious and with a grunt, sat back down, crossing her normal leg over her bionic one.

A few seats behind them were two slim and fairly tall girls, watching the scene with interest. The blonde girl who laughed quietly was applying eyeliner surrounding her chocolate-brown eyes, when she was satisfied she snapped her compact mirror shut and grinned brightly to the brunette next to her.

"How's it hanging? I'm Clara, isn't so cool that we're going to actually be on T.V?" She gushed in a thick Australian accent, fixing her loose red tank top and jean shorts.

The brunette, who had a few dyed pink highlights, raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her. She didn't bother hiding the annoyance on her face, not really fond of Clara's cheerfulness. "Sure, I'm Désirée" She said simply, jutting her chin up and folding out the creases of her bright blue mini dress.

_"What's her problem?"_ Clara mentally asked. She broke out of her thought when an alarm went off, and the plane shook.

"We're fallin' out of the sky" Chef's gruff voice announced over the intercom.

**Plane camera disconnected**

...

Chris grinned nervously and pushed the large television screen away from him. "Just some minor difficulties. We'll reconnect the camera's in a moment. So stay tuned after this short commercial break!"

***A pre-recorded video started to roll. Mostly made up of Chris asking people to send in money for the "Chris McLean Needs a New Spa" charity***

"Okay, so we've got the cameras connected, so lets check on the contestants!" Chris announced. The audience sat with anticipation, wondering if they all died in a plane crash by now.

...

**Back to Plane**

Loud screams and shouts were heard from every person, except a certain pale dark-haired guy. He stood up and smirked at everyone's scared expressions. The handcuffs chained to his belt loop jangled as he walked up to the cockpit.

Inside, Chef was randomly pulling levers and pushing buttons, pretty much not doing anything useful.

The teen, who would later be identified as Austin, rolled his eyes and simply flipped on the automatic pilot switch, the plane quickly regaining its balance and stopped falling.

Chef looked wide-eyed at the kid, feeling absolutely stupid. "How come you weren't screaming your head off with the rest of 'em?" He asked, pointing to the rest of the competitors.

The dark-haired guy smiled slyly and his blue nose piercing glinted in the light. "I hijacked a plane with my jail inmate and we picked up a few things" He said smugly, then went back to the others.

The first thing Austin saw was a lanky, guy who had spiked up brown hair. His sea green eyes were shut tightly and he was curled up in a seat chanting something about an "Elaine". It was a quite sight since he was wearing a bright orange shirt, red jacket, yellow belt, and green shorts. It looked like a rainbow had thrown up on the seat.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. What have I signed up for?" He mumbled to himself. That's when a slender green-eyed girl with long midnight blue hair helped him up.

"Don't worry Fezzo, your seat buddie has your back!" When he could stand by himself, she dusted off her baggy white jeans.

Fezzo weakly smiled and put a hand on the girl's shoulder for support. "Thanks Tally. I think I'm over the whole scare."

Tally cheered and grabbed a handful of glitter out of her pocket, managing to get some all over her black tank top and black sketchers, then threw it straight at Fezzo. "Let's celebrate! Instant party time!" She hollered.

This got on a particular guy's nerve secluded in the back seats. He wore a long black pea coat, black pants, and black heavy boots. This helped add to the mysterious vibe radiating from him, no one even knows his name...which is Nicodemus. He was busy observing people he could include in his strategy when he noticed that _he _was being observed carefully by the girl sitting across from him.

From the corner of his eye he could see that she was a petite but had some subtle muscle and had waist length copper hair. One would think that she was a ditz by her outfit, consisting of a floral tube top and black pencil skirt. But, Nico could see the gears in her head turning trying to make out what his weaknesses could be.

The copper haired teen was sitting up straight and finally concluded by his general actions, that Nico was intelligent, which could result in a future threat to her game. _"Well...keep your friends close and your enemies closer.." _She thought before suddenly thrusting her hand out to Nico.

"Hello, I'm Camille" She said with a professional expression.

Nico plastered a convincing polite smile, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Nicodemus"

The two both retracted their hands at the same moment, and resumed subtly analyzing each other in tense silence. Meanwhile, there was a malfunction with the toilet inside the small bathroom near the back.

The camera's switched perspectives, inside the bathroom you could see a tanned red-headed girl decked out in a black leather jacket and blue skinny jeans smirking to a lanky dark-haired guy. His green eyes showed frustration.

"Ha! I told you that burrito couldn't flush down the toilet!" She exclaimed with much satisfaction. "Pay up Riven" She grinned, holding out her hand expectantly.

Riven, rolled his eyes and grabbed twenty bucks out of his dark blue skinny jeans. "Great for you Rio, you know shit about toilets." He grinned sardonically.

Rio's dark blue eyes glinted with amusement. "Aww, is the wittle _pop star_ upset he didn't get his way this time?" She teased, poking Riven's band shirt.

Their conversation dragged on, along with the many other ones. It seemed that everyone was getting to know each other, all except one pale green-eyed teen.

He was sitting in between all the chatter, just looking out the window. Feeling like he usually does, invisible, he considered maybe joining in on one of the conversations. But his mind got occupied by the image of all the clouds swirling together.

"C'mon Colton, this is the jumpstart to an exciting life" He mumbled to himself, tugging slightly on his short midnight black hair. He shook his head and ended up taking out his phone and ear buds from the pockets of his grey cargo pants.

He drowned out the noise of chatter and Stacy's angry threats toward Jason, counting down the minutes until the plane was going to land.

**Plane camera**** disabled**

...

"Well there you have it! Will Brian and Caroline manage to actually have a conversation? And will Stacy beat up Jason before the plane lands? Stay tuned for the next episode of Total...Drama...Big Brother to find out! Send in your opinions of everyone, your favorites!...and your _not so_ favorites! Goodnight folks!".

Chris walked off as the clappter subsided, and dropped down on the director's chair tiredly. "Someone call my chauffeur!" He mumbled into his lap.

...

* * *

**Finally got that done! Whew! I apologize for the super long wait :( The first draft was horrible, the second got deleted, the third got deleted too, and this is the fourth draft! Anyways, sorry if your oc didn't get enough screentime or wasn't protrayed correctly. Please PM me if one of those are the case. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, I tried very hard, but I am 13 years old...still got time to improve! The next chapter will be focused on entering the house and possibly a challenge, so please send in some ideas :) Until next time!**


	2. Not a chapter sorry :((

**Okay before you all blow up the review sections with complaints and threats, I'll apologize now for the extremely long hiatus. Yes, I did not give up on this story. I guess you could say I lost sight of the story I planned in my head. I appreaciate the readers who took the time to make an oc and submit, I know it must've been disapointing to see I haven't updated in forever! Even though I'm going to start school, I'll try to come up with more chapters. I'd be thankful for any ideas for challenges, behavior regarding your oc, and etc. Thanks for bearing with me lovelies!**


End file.
